1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to hangers, specifically to an improved traffic signage/device hanger to be used mainly in conjunction with a support member such as a span wire.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
One of the oldest sign hangers (that is still in use) uses a bracket that fastens to a support member or span wire through the use of two cable clamps. Two vertical slots are cut into this bracket through which two bolts are inserted and fastened to a long thin piece of flat bar steel. The traffic sign is attached to this flat bar steel through the use of additional bolts. The purpose of the two vertical slots and the bracket is to allow for the traffic sign to be adjusted for cant tilt (since the span wire may not be level). The disadvantage to this system is that when the wind blows, it transfers torque directly to the span wire since it is rigidly attached. This will eventually result in damage, loosening, and unbundling of associated electrical, traffic signal cables and vehicle detection cables. In a worst case scenario, the span wire can break causing all of the attached traffic signals and signage to fall onto the roadway.
The next type of sign hanger in use has the advantage over the previous in that it allows the sign to pivot in a forward and backward motion for a total of 180 degrees, but the ability to cant tilt is eliminated. This 180 degree range of motion reduces torque applied to the span wire however it does not completely eliminate it. Again because this hanger like the previously mentioned one is rigidly attached directly to the span wire, torque is still applied when the sign moves. The ability to adjust the facing direction of the sign was added in this design. This allowed the sign to be positioned on a horizontal axis in a multitude of angles to accommodate for the angle of approach and direction of the street. Still this system like the first does not prevent unbundling and damage to cables, which can lead to costly and dangerous repairs.
The most modern sign hanger combines all the advantages of the previously mentioned hangers. Yet, again because it is rigidly attached to the span wire and only able to pivot 180 degrees, in extreme weather conditions the sign can flip over and twist causing damage to the span wire and cables.
Accordingly several objects and advantages of the invention are:                (a) greatly improving upon the pivoting or rotation ability of the sign hanger about the span wire by using a circular shaped clamp or attachment that orbits about, allowing the sign bracket and attached signage to rotate a full 360 degrees in either direction.        (b) use of a bearing or chassis which allows electrical, traffic signal cables and vehicle detection cables to pass through untouched and unharmed by the rotation of the sign hanger about the span wire or other support member.        (c) improving cant tilt by use of a semi circle shaped hole or slot to allow for angular adjustment to level the physical sign when the hanger is hung on an unlevel span wire.        (d) eliminates or greatly reduces torque applied to the span wire thereby reducing and/or preventing costly repairs.        (e) allowing free motion of the sign bracket and sign under high wind conditions like those found during hurricanes and tornadoes reducing possibility of all or part of sign assembly breaking away.        